Child Of The Daleks
by LordHerobrine7
Summary: After escaping the time war,2 daleks give DNA samples in order to create a new dalek,known as Herobrine. He finds himself in a school which he remembers nothing about. But his adventure is much more than that!


**DALEKGENESIS**

By LordHerobrine7

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who,Minecraft,or anything else used in this story that is copyrighted or related to copyrighted material All copyright goes to their respective owners.

Introduction:

The Time War raged outside the space station known as Observer 1. The Daleks were working furiously at the main drive controls,trying to get the plasma injectors unclogged.

The ship shook as the Timelords fired pulses of Electrogravemetric Energy at it. They had 14 rels left before the shields collapsed along with the core containment field.

Finally Dalek Rei reported,"Plasma injectors functioning,utilizing excess plasma for Emergency Temporal Shift!" The ship stretched as it plummeted into the Time Vortex.

Down in the genetics lab, Dalek Sec and Dalek Thal were taking samples of their own DNA for use in a special project. Dalek Ro was finishing building the best device ever:the Dalek Matter Manipulatior.

"DNA extraction complete!"said Dalek Sec. "Initializing genetic compilation!" The new Dalek machine whirred and hummed as it "gave birth" to a new type of Dalek.

Finally,the new child of the Daleks was complete. Suddenly the ship shook and the machine overloaded and sparked. "Load personality files!" shouted Dalek Sec,before the hull breach formed. The two daleks were sucked into space,along with Dalek Ro.

Herobrine walked in the halls of Genesis Elementry School,completely unaware of everything around him. His foster parents had been yelling at him for trying to build his science project at midnight. He got it finished,so he went to bed at 1:45 am. He walked out to recess,and sat the entire time.

After Recess, Herobrine walked to science class with his science project in his pocket. He went through tons of kids and arrived at science class 1 minute before it started.

After seeing all the lamebrain projects that the other students presented,(an auto-cleaning fishtank, A dart gun that shot paper darts, and more stuff) he was called up last,but not least.

Herobrine walked up to the front of the classroom nervously, and presented his project. From his pocket, he pulled out his matter manipulation device and began explaining.

"Ok,this has been in the works for a long time now,and i finally finished the prototype. Boys and girls, I present to you,the Matter Screwdriver! This device is able to manipulate all types of matter! All i need to do is press the button while thinking of what i want to happen,and it happens if i think of it 3 times in a row! Observe." Herobrine pointed the device at the USB drive from his hand and activated it. A picture of him and his foster mom appeared on the smart board. "Thats me and my mom."

Suddenly a hand raises up into the air, and Herobrine traces it to Karla."Can i try it?" she asks. "Sorry,its tuned to my brainwaves only." he said. Then another hand raises,this time belonging to Kyle.

"Its crap! That whole description was boring and useless! I'm gonna play on my phone!" That made Herobrine mad. He pointed the screwdriver at the phone,thought to himself "melt,melt,melt" and held the button until he heard the phone sizzling.

The class started laughing at Kyle and cheering for Herobrine. It was funny for 60 seconds. Kyle got up,dragged Herobrine out of the classroom by the neck,locked the door,and punched Herobrine repeatedly in the abdomen.

Herobrine pushed the self destruct button on his screwdriver and shoved it in Kyle's shirt. The screwdriver got hotter and eventually shorted out with a minor _pop!_ "Sorry about the shirt." Herobrine said with a minor grin.

Herobrine finally arrived at his foster home and pulled his necklace out to access his keys. He only had 2 keys: one for the front door,and one for his lab. He unlocked the door,went to his room,and unlocked his lab.

Herobrine walked in,the power coming on as the lab sensed his arrival. "Hello" he said to the room. He walked around the center console and pulled levers,flipped switches,and pressed buttons. Herobrine was creating a brand new Matter Manipulator. And this time it was special!

Herobrine walked into school with a Brand new Matter Manipulator, along with a Bio-Circuit that was implanted in his brain,for the 8 remaining months of school. During the end of summer however,his foster dad answered the door to a stranger. "Hello,I'm looking for a Mr. Herobrine. Does he live here?" asked the stranger. "Yes,why do you ask?" said his foster dad. "I need to speak to him in private,unless he is a minor,at which point we can talk I come inside?" he said. "Sure",said dad."Come on in."

_**In the living room...**_

"Sir,my boss,who is the head of the United States Department of Defense,has asked me to track down your son,Herobrine,because of a few things we need to know about him. He is a potential danger to himself,others,and the planet." said the stranger,who's name was Jake. "Herobrine,answer these questions in order":

1 Do you posess an advanced device?

2:Do you Posess an object that can emmit harmful amounts of radiation?

And 3:may i see either if they apply?

Herobrine answered the questions truthfully:

1:yes

2:possibly

3:yes

"Very well then,let me see." said Jake after reviewing the answers.

Herobrine showed Jake and Herobrine's foster parents the manipulator first. then led them downstairs to the basement,where his lab was stored. "Now this might shock you a bit,so dont look behind the box until you go inside." Herobrine unlocked the lab and deactivated security for the visitors. then turned walked in and waited for the power to come didn't. "Ok hang power must be switched off." Herobrine said. Walking just outside the lab exterior,he noticed the master cable was unplugged along with the switch being off. He plugged the master cable in, but the master switch was stuck. He pulled with all his power and the lights eventually came on. Herobrine switched on the power to the lab,and Jake gasped as he realized what was causing the EM radiation. The lab was a TARDIS! Herobrine started explaining. "My dad found it in a junkyard in a flaming crater. It fell from the sky,and was badly damaged. I repaired it and got it out" He said. Then the lights went out. "What happened?" said Jake. "looks like power was cut to the entire house." said Herobrine


End file.
